Eros Arborutum
by renandli
Summary: Neville and Hannah touch a lust tree, F-nah-nah-nah-I-N-G Its the quiet ones you have worry about. Chap 1 tame, smut ensues in further chapters. Lemony
1. Chapter 1

Eros Arborutum

"Damn it Damn it Damn it. Of course the sky breaks open on the one day I decide to study out on the school grounds."

She looked around, the castle seemed so far away, the rain is cold and buckets were dropping on her and her books every second. Her shoes slipped on the steep hill as she works her way back to the school. A little shriek is eaten by the rain as it splashes into her eye. When she shakes her head to clear her vision, she spys Greenhouse #5 and makes for the closer sanctuary.

The greenhouse seems more ramshackle than Professor Sprout usually lets her surroundings get. Pots randomly set on the floor, allowing only a narrow pathway further into the humid gloom. The rain is still pounding into the glass panels above as the girl catches a glimpse of her refelection in one of the few clean window panes at shoulder level. Her hair, honey blonde and shiny when she left the dorm that morning had frizzed out in stringy sections and mascara was running down her cheeks. Shuffling through he backpack, she found a hair tie and an old bandana to wipe her face. As the heavy blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail, she looked down to her white blouse which was see-through and clingy.

Relieved that she hadn't entered the school looking like this, Hannah unbuttoned her school shirt and flung it over an irrigation pipe to dry. She looked down at her chest and laughed out loud. "I cannot believe that Susan convinced me to buy a bra that says 'Devil's Snare' all over it in cutesy cursive letters."

Shaking her head, glad she hadn't bought the matching underwear, she explored further into the greenhouse wearing only her bra to cover her rather large chest. Soon Hannah forgot all about her clothes as she discovered new plants all around her. Each pot was labeled in a clear block print but she had never heard of them before.

One section had plants hanging from the ceiling, dark brown pods would drop every few moments and rattle on the floor, another section held some of the loveliest flowers she had ever seen or smelled. She would have happily spent the entire storm sniffing at one that reminded her of leather, lilacs and nutmeg but her eye caught a movement. Hannah ripped herself away from the plant and winded around to stand in front of a large tree.

The tree looked old, gnarled with wide spread branches. The trunk was big enough that it would take two people to wrap their arms all the way around, and the roots seemed to go dirrectly into the ground, as if the greenhouse was built to suit the tree instead vice versa. Little bubbles were bursting all over the bark of the tree, Hannah was about to touch a large bubble to see if it would pop as a crack of thunder surprised her.

She let out a scream to match the rumble above her head and didn't finish until the thunder died out. In the absolute silence that followed, a voice called out.

"Is-Is someone in here? Students aren't supposed to be in this greenhouse." The owner of the voice was getting closer, Hannah released her tension as Neville turned the corner to find her crouching at the base of the tree. "Oh, Hi, Hannah." As he walked closer, Hannah's stomach fluttered, she had been crushing on Neville for over two years but had never done anything about it. She took his offered hand and rose up, he looked especially cute since he was as drenched as she was. Neville blushed and looked away when he saw that she was only in her bra, but not fast enough to avoid a mental photograph. "I expect you got caught in the weather? I'd offer you my shirt, but I did too." Neville flapped his shirt to unstick it from his body, the sleeves plastered onto his strengthened arms.

"Yes, I was studying and this was the closest place to go before I got soaked. Not a very successful plan." Hannah folded her arms over her chest, covering about half of the deliciousness. "I've never been in here before, what are all these plants? I don't recognize them."

Neville turned back to her, making a monumental effort to look at her face. With quickened breath, he answered, "Expermentals, the Herbology professors over the years have used this greenhouse for their own research. Since I'm going to be team teaching with Professor Sprout next year, she told me to get familiar with them."

"That's wonderful, I had heard that you put in for the position, I so proud of you!" With out considering, Hannah wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged her friend. She could feel the heat of his body radiating through the wet cotton and a few drips from his overlong hair splashed down her back as he returned to hug.

Warm, moist air was forming between them as another hit of thunder boomed through the glass building. Hannah shrieked again and fell back against the bubbling tree. She could feel sticky sap adhere to her skin as she pulled herself away from the bark.

Neville was slowly walking away from the tree, when Hannah spotted his retreat. "Where are you going? What the heck is this thing?" She bent her arms behind her to scratch the sap off her skin, she found only herself, the stickiness had been absorbed on contact. "Neville!"

"That's an Eros Arborutum, Hannah, the sap is used in every love potion on the market."


	2. Chapter 2

"So I just got..."

"Covered in love sap. Lust sap actually, love can't be recreated by nature or man. Its a complicated mixture of comfort, euphoria, and sexual desire."

"But lust..."

"Oh, yes, we've been able to duplicate lust for centuries, and this is some of the most potent, the most potent ingredient there is..." Neville trailed off as he broke out of teaching mode and looked at the situation like a normal person. He kept backing away from Hannah, "So I'm going to go." He gasped as his shoulder struck a support beam. While he checked for a clear path, Hannah began advancing upon him, a hungry look in her eyes. "Um, you're going to want some privacy to take care of, to work your way through, to..."

"Fuck myself until the sap wears off?"

Neville froze in place as Hannah closed the gap between them. He felt a light spray of water hit him as the sprinkler system awoke. Wiping his forehead, Neville saw that she was fiddling with the zipper on her skirt with one hand and running the other over her damp skin, rivelets beginning to run between her breasts.

"Well, yes, that is how the effects of undiluted Eros Arborutum lessen. The person, you need to act on the urges the sap brings out of you. So, I'm going to go."

"You said that already." Hannah purred, "But you haven't left yet." She had given up on removing the skirt and turned to groping herself through her bra, her small hands barely able to handle the slippery job. "I don't think you want to leave me like this." She was inches from Neville now, looking up at him through half-closed eyes as the first moan of pleasure passed her lips.

Neville almost fell down as he heard the moan, he had dreamed of hearing that noise many nights and his body responded automatically. "This isn't really how I pictured this happening, Hannah." He gulped as her hands moved to his torso.

"But it looks like you're ready for this to happen." Her hands drifted lower, feeling the hardness in his pants. "I'd do this with you even without the sap, I've been thinking about you for years." Leaving a hand on him, she stroked her inner thigh, panting breaths catching in her throat. "Please, touch me. I want you so badly."

"You're not yourself Hannah, it won't be r...!" He didn't get the opportunity to finish his protest as his mouth was captured. Hannah sucked his tongue into her mouth, wimpering for more. She stradled his wet trousers, rolling her hips to gain friction against her sex.

With a force of will, Hannah threw herself off of him, landing sprawled on the concrete floor. She arched her back fiercly, her skirt flipped up so her hands could travel over her blue panties. "I need you Neville, you can do so much more than my hands can." Her fingers slid under the fabric to tease her folds. "Take the sap, we can lick each other until morning. I promise I won't regret it. Neither will you. Hurry."

Neville jealously watched the fingers dabble inside the girl of his dreams. Her moans and gunts eating into his brain as his pants got tighter. The brief contact had only whet his desire. Flicking his drenched hair off his face, he muttered to himself, "Oh, fuck it!" With purposeful strides he went to the Eros Arborutum, bit his bottom lip and planted his palm against the sticky bark.


	3. Chapter 3

He waited for the sap to disappear into his skin before he turned. Hannah was still on the floor, her head tilted back as her fingers worked their magic. A flash of lightening lit the room like full daylight, her legs shaking as the thunder rolled after, drowning out the first of her orgasms.

She removed her hands from inside her and let them dance over her stomach, landing on her breasts again. Neville unhitched his belt, walking out of his trousers as he went to her. As the clunk from his buckle broke through her afterglow, Hannah opened her eyes to see Neville kneeling between her spread legs. Naked except for his school shirt which was plastered to his body in a way that made it moot anyway.

She lifted her ass off the floor so he could pull her panties off, "I'm so glad you stayed. I need more. Nev." her eyes pleaded for release.

He pulled her to him, sliding her thighs over his. A split second was wasted on believing he might take it slow before he pushed into her throbing opening. Explosions went off in front of her eyes as he explored her pleasurable tightness, thrusting deeper as he became hypnotised by her bouncing bra. Hannah cupped her chest, moaning as the rain pelted the glass overhead, the sprinklers finally cut off leaving her in a muddy puddle.

Somehow the dirt she smeared on her body just made Neville all the hotter, it spurred him on so he could move on to licking that body clean. As he thought about lavishing his tongue over the beauty, his body released, Hannah squeezing around him. She bucked viciously into him as he pushed forward to empty himself.

Leaving herself pierced, Hannah sat up and situated herself on Neville's lap, attacking his face with lips, tongue and teeth. Greedily she ground down against the fullness inside her, she was determined to get another rise out of him even if she understood it might take some time before he was ready.

As she licked the shell of his ear, he wickered under her, so she did it again before sticking her tongue in his ear, she received a light swat on her ass in response.

"Do it again, I'm very naughty." she growled into the same ear. When he complied with vigor she added, "Good boy." then bit his ear lobe before sucking it into her mouth. Neville's body shivered in new found pleasure as he left marks scattered across her chest. Another flash of lightening gave him enough light to read 'Devil's Snare' as his lips sucked at her nipple through the fabric.

Hannah left off on his ears to reach for the clasp, Neville caught her hands. Suprised to find herself restrained, Hannah opened her eyes fully to receive all the rapt attention pouring out of his hazel eyes. "I like the bra, if it comes off I'll do it." With her arms behind her, Neville ducked his face to offer more attention to her chest, so delightfully on display. His lips traced the skin that bulged out of the cups, dragging at the fabric to get her hard nipple into his mouth. With a final bite, his tongue traveled down the cleft as Hannah began making circles with her hips, her clit gaining some friction against his stomach.

The motion made her breasts look fantastic, bobbing closer and away, coming back. Losing control, Neville let her have her hands back so he could force his own under her bra. Hannah threw her head back as his thumbs made circles on the sensitive skin.

She felt him harden inside her so she began pumped up and down, their bodies rocking in time with each other. He laid his head against her chest to help guide her hips with his large hands. Her nails scratched through the matted mess on his head, pulling hard at the brown hair as she crashed over again. She pulled his face up to hers, egging him on with hot breath until she felt the liquid shoot into her clenched muscle again. Only then did she kiss him deeply, reward for a job well done

The newsest wave of ecstasy caused her to lick his face like a dog, relishing the mix of salty sweat and rain. The beasts in the mild-mannered couple were coming out to play.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah pushed Neville onto his back. His head saved from cracking on the stone by a hastily raised arm as he splashed into the muddy water. She didn't notice as she traveled down his body, tickling and teasing through the shirt. Her fingers worked at the small buttons, exposing flesh for her lips to taste. Impatiently she ripped at the fabric, popping the last few buttons. Her breasts rubbed against his spent groin as she marked his flesh with her special brand.

Her hand dropped down to tease the yearning between her thighs as she took Neville into her mouth. Moans vibrated his shaft making Neville's eyes roll back into his head, his own sounds mingling with the wind and rain buffeting the greenhouse. Her mop of hair bobbed above his hips as he trust into her movements. His hips thrust into open air as Hannah unsheathed him, her own orgasm fulfilled when her fingers found the sweet spot between her folds. Her cries of pleasure rose above the storm, mouth wide as her hand frantically rocked her entire body.

The growls had not died from her lips before she swung herself around, positioning a dirty knee on either side of Neville's face. Her hand dropped away as tongue took its place. He urged deeper as the scent of sex smoothered all other odors, adding fingers to probe deeper than his tongue could reach. Hannah savored the roughness plied against her dripping center before swallowing the erect muscle again. The regained warmth brought him to the edge quickly. Before his release, he pulled savagely on her ponytail, dragging her lips away, so he spilled on his stomach.

Hannah fell forward, her breasts on either side of his twitching member. Her chest rubbing against the length while Neville suckled the wetness streaming onto his face. His chin rasped against her love button as spread her thighs further apart. He drank the sweet nectar as it poured into his ready mouth. His tongue coaxing out another whicker of pleasure as he released once more into the heat between their bodies.

Neville let his head fall back, enjoying the comfortable weight of Hannah slumped ontop him. His hands ran lightly across the back of her thighs, feeling the skin react to the touch. The blackness of exhaustion threatened to take him, saved only as Hannah spoke.

"Neville? Has the sap worn off?" The questions came to him as if in a dream, as she rolled off his prone body. Her hand reached out to find his, easing her sex ravished body to stare up at the glass ceiling. Stars winking through the emptied storm clouds.

"Yes, I think we satisfied the Eros Arborutum. The storm's over, we can go back. I'm hungry as a bear."

Hannah looked at his dazed expression, anger dripped out as she replied. "So. The magic tree releases its hold on us and what? We pretend it didn't happen? Just shake hands and go our seperate ways once we get back to the castle. Great! You are a complete ass! I should have known." She threw his hand away from her.

The slightly hysterical girl searched for her wand, exposing her heart-shaped bum to Neville as she crawled the floor. He scrambled up as she flicked the wand, lighting the room. She was surprised to feel hands snaking around her hips seconds before she was pulled against Neville's ready groin.

He leaned over her back peppering the dirty skin with light kisses. Hannah froze on her hands and knees. The clasp of her bra was finally released, the straps trailing down her ams. Large, warm hands massaged her chest, paying attention to the sensitive nipples before Neville answered her earlier outburst.

"I've always admired your intelligence." He kissed the small of her back. "But you are completly wrong, Hannah. I didn't mean we should go our seperate ways, and I certainly don't want to pretend this didn't happen." Her inner thigh was tickled as Neville leaned forward to kiss up her spine. He had to speak louder as whimpers of delight dribbled from her lips.

"You always jump to conclusions before you find out what the other person wants, and I want you." His hands traveled over her stomach, around her waist before sliding up her back to grasp her shoulders.

"I was only thinking that you would be more comfortable with some food in your belly and a bed under you as I..." He pushed into her from behind, filling her as his pelvis nested against her thighs.

Her muscles quivered around him but he resisted moving as he asked, "Do you need the Eros Arborutum to be the reason we continue?" She shook her head, the honey blond hair prickling his hands as she looked back at him. "I need you to say it, Hannah. The tree is not behind my actions right now, I need to know that its the same for you." He soothed her skin as he waited for the reply.

"I want you Nev, the tree never changed that, not this whole time. You're the only one I've ever wanted."

Neville read desire, joy and ease in her eyes before caressing his hands down her back. Slowly, methodically, the two rocked against each other drawing pleasure knowing that it was free will that spurred them toward their future together.


End file.
